


take me home before the storm

by reallylexis



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, Post-The Raven King, The Raven King Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallylexis/pseuds/reallylexis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i just have a lot of feelings about these two. and smirking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take me home before the storm

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Fever Ray - Keep The Streets Empty For Me

It’s dark out when he steps through the library entrance.

His stomach growls and it’s almost second nature to rationalise his hunger away – that he doesn’t need food, a Coke will have to do. He'll just sleep it off, there's more important things and ... “Stop thinking so hard, Parrish.”

Adam jerks and catches himself, feet already stumbling backwards. “Jesus Christ.”

Ronan pushes himself off the motorcycle, smirking while slowly making his way to his boyfriend.

"What the hell is that?"

Ronan just smirks harder and closes the distance between them, more physical contact than an actual kiss. Adam can taste the loud smugness pressed into his lips. He rolls his eyes even as his hands rest familiarly on those jean-clad hips.

"Been standing here for over an hour."

"You could have called. Use your phone for once."

"Where's the romance in that?" "Where are my flowers?"

"Get on the bike, loser. I'm starving."

"Where are the helmets?" "The fuck you need that for?"

_"Ronan."_

"It's under the seat."

This time, it's Ronan who feels the quirk of Adam's lips as he smirks into their second, much longer kiss.


End file.
